


【DM/HP】猫咪的报恩

by chanoenos



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanoenos/pseuds/chanoenos





	【DM/HP】猫咪的报恩

是甜饼，真的

大画家德拉科×大作家哈哈利

一切角色属于罗琳女士，ooc我的

正文

那只猫又来了。

德拉科放下他的刮刀，他还没有勾勒那片树冠的形状，柠檬黄和大片的草绿翠绿颜料块堆在画板上，角落里可怜兮兮的趴着一块钴蓝。

“嘿，小家伙。”德拉科把他的刮刀和画板小心的搁置在他的高脚凳上，他可不想把颜料蹭到这只猫身上，无论是站在猫的角度还是他的角度来说，德拉科决定要撸猫的时候远离他的画板才是最正确的选择。

猫迈着它修长的腿走在德拉科院子爬满绿萝藤蔓的围墙上，它瞪着它翠绿的圆润的猫眼打量着德拉科的画，猫伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔鼻子。

“Here you go……”德拉科打开玻璃门进屋端出来一个小碟子，蘸料碟，正适合给最近频繁造访的猫准备一点小鱼干。德拉科把小碟子搁在墙头，猫欢愉的抖了抖耳朵，等猫吃完，会大发慈悲的让德拉科揉揉它的头或者玩玩肉垫。德拉科微微弯腰双手叠起搁置在墙头然后把自己上半身的重量都倚在了围墙上，清晨的微光很舒适，不刺眼，能投下最恰到好处的光影，在树林中留下数道丁达尔效应光束。

德拉科院子的围墙并不高，恰好到他的胸口，当德拉科坐在院子里画画的时候扭头就能看见邻居漂亮精致的小花圃，他的邻居周末喜欢在傍晚坐在院子里和他的朋友们喝茶闲聊。德拉科现在就趴在围墙上视线从猫的脊背越过落进他邻居的院子里，然后跟随着阳光落在那片猫脸花上，他的邻居应该还没有起床，德拉科低垂着他灰蓝色的眸子微风把他的刘海吹乱了，猫的尾巴碰到了他的指尖。

“喵~”猫愉悦的轻声叫了一声，然后从喉咙里发出呼噜声，唤回了德拉科的视线，金发男人轻轻伸手揉上了猫耳，猫没有拒绝。

它是半个月前出现的。

德拉科疲惫的应付完晚宴回到他的小宅的时候已经是凌晨，马尔福家族繁复的家规和传统使得他不得不每周回去参加周日的礼拜晚宴，而这周恰逢他的父亲——卢修斯马尔福，现任马尔福家主的生日，照例的家庭formal早在一个半月以前就被管家改成了晚宴。贵族之间的交流来往多数都建立在各种晚宴上，这周在伦敦有他的个展，而作为马尔福庄园的下一任继承者他不得不丢下他的个展回到硕大的庄园来参加晚宴，缺席了作者的个展据说仍旧进行得很成功，这得多亏了潘西的帮助。

德拉科一个月前暂时搬出来住了，住在伦敦市和马尔福庄园连成线的中点上，是个安静的小城市，而他又住在这个小城市周边的小村里，买了一块土地盖了一栋小洋楼，并且有了一个厉害的邻居。

马尔福庄园虽然豪华应有尽有，但是德拉科那天在庄园里转了几圈皱着眉头和纳西莎说，庄园什么都好就是缺少了一种灵性的氛围，这影响了他的创作。德拉科的画很值钱，不仅仅因为他的身份是马尔福家族的下一任家主，也确实是因为德拉科是不可多得的天才，这一切从孩童时期他第一次用笔在干净整洁的走廊的墙上悄悄画下一条小小的挥舞着翅膀的小龙开始就注定了。纳西莎和卢修斯除了在礼节和品行上对他苛刻以外，其余的都放任他自由发展，于是德拉科长成了一个彬彬有礼的大画家。

“嘿……”德拉科的酒量并不是很好，他从小进行的社交课里在酒会这个体系的课程下的分数总是不尽人意。德拉科有一张能说会道的嘴，以及聪明的头脑，这让他从小就成为贵族圈孩子们中最耀眼的那一个，然而他却无法在酒会课程上拿到高分，这让骄傲的铂金小少爷耿耿于怀了许多年。

如何优雅的品酒，以及如何在酒会中侃侃而谈等等，这一系列有关酒会的复杂的课程，全部都建立一个基础上——能喝酒且酒量好。而德拉科，这个从最开始就几乎完美碾压一切同龄少爷小姐们的骄傲小马尔福，尽然出乎所有人意料的酒量小，毕竟他爸卢修斯是贵族社交圈里出了名的千杯不醉。

尽管后来小德拉科一次又一次皱着鼻子强迫自己喝下味道并不十分甜美的酒液也无法改变他那一小杯的酒量。

“这是我唯一能跟你炫耀的一点了。”小贝叶斯终于扬眉吐气了一回，小德拉科醉醺醺的趴在桌子边委屈巴巴的就要落下泪来，“哦天哪，我没想到还能看见你这个样子。”小潘西坏坏的调笑，反正微醺的德拉科也记不住自己到底是个什么姿态。

“嘿……”

而那只猫就是那天出现的，卡在德拉科院子的那扇和围墙一样半人高的栅栏门的缝隙里动弹不得。

微醺的德拉科伸手拉开院门钩锁的时候差点把猫一起连带着撞击在石头围墙上。

“喵——”猫蹬着腿挠着墙。

德拉科裤脚被猫踹出了一个泥爪印。

“？”德拉科摇摇晃晃的蹲下来，然后和那只与黑夜融为一体的猫大眼瞪小眼，猫的眼睛是翠绿色的，在黑夜里隐隐约约发出荧光，猫很漂亮，德拉科记得自己即使双眼朦胧也看清楚了猫修长的身体线条，当然，最让人记忆深刻的还是那双翠绿翠绿的眼睛，像他邻居的漂亮绿眼睛。德拉科真的不太清醒，他现在回想起来那天晚上干的丢脸事，即使只有一只猫知道，也足以让他心颤不已，一位有风度的马尔福本绝对不应该，不可能，也不能允许那样的事情发生。

但那丢脸事就是确确实实的发生了，这让德拉科不敢置信但是又无法忽视的心悸。

那晚，他迷糊着双眼，一边把猫从栅栏门缝里拔出来一边嘟囔，具体说了什么他不太能回忆的起来，但是肯定是一些让德拉科不想面对现实的句子，但有一句话他记住了，深深的狠狠的刻在那晚他浆糊成一团的记忆中：“你怎么卡到我的门缝里来了，破特？”

德拉科把猫拔出来，卡着猫的两只前肢把猫举起来和自己对视，那双翠绿翠绿的猫眼像是有魔力一样，德拉科觉得自己那晚掉进了一个很深的山崖，满坑满谷都是翠绿的猫眼石，绕着他旋转个不停，这让德拉科迷失了他的判断力，他举着猫，迷迷糊糊的，但又十分认真的询问：“你怎么卡到我的门缝里来了，破特？”

猫自然没有回答，它只是不太舒服的动了动它的爪子，然后德拉科就干了那件丢脸事。德拉科举着猫，看着它翠绿的眼睛，迷迷糊糊的朝着猫脸吧唧了一口，吃了一嘴猫毛。

而且那天晚上德拉科做了一整晚哈利波特卡在他的栅栏门缝里等着被他拔出来的梦。

这件事简直是德拉科目前此生最大的黑料。

德拉科觉得猫很像自己的邻居——哈利波特。

是的，那个超级有名的大作家，哈利波特。

哈利和德拉科完全不一样，黑发绿眼睛的男人总是到十点左右才会从他的被窝里面爬出来，顶着他的鸟窝头晃晃悠悠的到院子里伸懒腰，伸完懒腰的大作家娴熟的一扭头就能看见隔壁院子里站在画架前画画的德拉科，金发在阳光下浅得发白。

“早上好，愚蠢的白鼬。”哈利总是皱着脸对德拉科打招呼，那副圆框眼镜就跟着大作家皱起来的鼻子一起上扬。到底有谁会一起皱鼻子，德拉科看着被自己撸得直打呼噜的猫，又装作不经意的捏了捏猫的肉垫。

没有人会在做臭脸的时候一起皱鼻子，除了猫，说起来能皱鼻子的人好像也没几个。

“你长得真像他。”德拉科今天也愉快的撸着猫自言自语。“如果他也能像你一样就好了。”

德拉科捏了捏猫的耳朵尖，猫窝在德拉科的臂弯里懒洋洋的打了一个哈欠然后发出轻轻的一声叫唤。

“我是说哈利，如果他也能像你一样就好了，来找我吃个小鱼干之类的。”

猫走了。

它一般不会在德拉科这里待很长时间，通常都是早上或者傍晚的时候过来他的院子享用它那份小鱼干，然后发挥一下它自身最大的作用——让德拉科撸一撸。

画板上的颜料有一点点的干，但是不影响厉害的德拉科马尔福先生继续他的创作，大画家洗了洗手然后又拾起了他的刮刀。

说实话，德拉科和他邻居哈利的关系如水火，从就读于霍格沃兹艺术学校那时开始他们就一直保持着这种一触即发的状态。

绘画和写作并不是毫无瓜葛，至少从灵感和文化熏陶的本源上来说他们是一致的，所以德拉科和哈利有许多相同的选修大课，多数是艺术史和xx派别研究这样的课。但选修终归是选修，尽管他们的选修课程列表多到一页纸都写不完也只能选择两到三门课程。

也许就是命中注定的冤家聚头，在这么长一列的选修课里面，德拉科和哈利完美的撞在了一块，三门都是。当他们第三次诧异的在塔楼顶层的教室门口撞见的时候，用罗恩的话来说就是这两个人都是吃到了最大颗鼻屎糖，表情臭到不行，如果那第三节选修课是艺术史学的话，说不定他们已经在教室门口互相用砖头一样厚的书砸死了对方。

整整七年，算上高中和大学，这两个人就没有一次是能和平相处超过两分钟的，极限的一分半还是因为前半分钟哈利蹲着系鞋带根本没有注意到抱着垒成小山的课本的德拉科在说什么。

不过在恋爱这样的事情上，德拉科必须承认女生更加敏感，在学生时代潘西就不止一次的对德拉科招惹哈利的行为发出嘘声，“得了吧，我知道你爱他。”黑色波波头女生抱着手臂靠在走廊的墙上，贝叶斯一脸迷惑的吃着松饼完全没想明白这突如其来的对话是怎么回事。当然德拉科绝对不会这样轻易的承认，所以刚和哈利杠完回到他的小团体的铂金小少爷从大口袋里掏出一个青苹果，咔嚓咬了一口，含糊着发出单音节的嘲讽的笑声：“你在想什么天方夜谭，潘西。如果这一切有可能我就能从塔楼飞下去。”

德拉科咔嚓咔嚓的嚼着青苹果。

如果这一切真的有可能，他真的愿意从塔楼跳下去，摔的分身碎骨也好，只要能换来这一点“有可能”。

是的，德拉科搬来这个地方的目的并不单纯，灵感只是其次，马尔福庄园那么大，说实话他们家的那个湖就能给他许多新奇的点子，这里唯一能比得上马尔福庄园的一点，就是这里住着哈利波特。

德拉科就是奔着哈利来的。

大作家前段时间才满世界跑完他的签售会，那段时间德拉科也在忙着他在纽约的个展，大事件，时间又撞得巧合，就像是他们在霍格沃兹时什么都赶巧撞在一起时一样，他们的首日发布会又撞在了同一天。当时整个艺术界都忙碌不停，报纸杂志版头刊登着他们两个的个人事迹，重点强调了两位的冤家属性。这让两位的CP大声嚎叫着这是堪比创世神圣之日：“我的CP终于在毕业之后同框啦！！！”

尽管其实他们的发布会天南海北，一个在纽约一个在伦敦。

但这一切都不能和德拉科马尔福和哈利波特成为了邻居更劲爆，然而这件听起来就很玄幻的事情只有他们关系亲密的几位朋友知道。德拉科已经放弃挣扎了，他入住那天甚至看见不对付的潘西和赫敏两个人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，就连罗恩那个榆木脑袋都用一种复杂的目光上下审视了德拉科一遍。

然而，大作家，在这方面迟钝无比的大作家仅仅只是满脸惊讶的给德拉科打了招呼，转身进屋随便翻出来一瓶酒当作乔迁礼物。

真的，就只有随便一瓶酒。

一瓶酒！

谁都他XXX的知道他德拉科，闻名世界的印象派大画家，不能喝酒，不能喝！

而德拉科从小学习贵族礼仪接受顶尖的贵族教育，他不允许自己在这个时候失态，尽管潘西和贝叶斯已经要憋不住狂笑出来。他彬彬有礼的接过哈利隔着半人高的圆石头堆砌的墙递过来的那瓶连标签都不知道在哪的酒，一边对哈利矜持又冷淡的点了点头，这打破了他们的两分钟记录：“这里确实是一个充满灵性的地方。”

天知道那天安顿好后德拉科坐在餐桌边和那瓶没有标签的酒大眼瞪小眼看了多久，他完完全全没想到哈利就这样平静的给他打了一个招呼就完事了，他甚至都没有问他为什么搬到这里来，似乎就像是面对一件再普通不过的事情，就像一次月季的盛开或者葡萄的成熟。这让德拉科有一种现在，立刻，马上就冲到哈利面前拽着他的衣领把大作家拔起来质问的冲动。

如果和平相处就是这样，德拉科觉得或许他们还是做冤家更适合，那样哈利的眼中就只会存在着他一个人，专注地和他对杠。

德拉科收起了他的画架，他总觉得画布上这片画着丁达尔效应的森林缺点什么，他的高光部分还没有补充完，但是他现在却觉得这整幅构图不够完整，或许应该在左下添加一个院子。

猫把小鱼干吃得很干净，连渣都没有剩下，德拉科收好画架来端蘸料碟的时候邻居正好推开了与院子相连的玻璃门。德拉科不自觉地停下了动作，他手里捏着蘸料盘，上午十点的阳光投射在他邻居的脸上，顶着鸟窝头的邻居像猫一样伸了个巨大的懒腰打了个哈欠，他揉着眼睛转身，似乎不小心踢到了什么东西绊了一跤，然后他及时撑住了围墙，从口袋里摸索着掏出那副圆框眼镜架在鼻梁上，“早上好。”哈利朝德拉科露出一个简单的微笑。

“早。”德拉科看呆了，他能看到阳光躲进哈利发梢投射下的每一小片阴影，大作家大概昨晚又熬夜创作了，脸上还带着一大块淡红色的睡痕，黑眼圈被遮在镜片之下，鸟窝头还是鸟窝头，甚至比以往更加凌乱，最撩人的还是哈利那个笑容，轻轻浅浅的像春日的野花，刹那间就盈满了德拉科整个心房。

这以至于德拉科完全忽略了哈利跟他问早是多么惊人的一件事。

“收起你愚蠢的微笑吧疤头，如果你没有事……”我就要继续收拾我的画架了。德拉科的后半句话没有来得及说出来，哈利一反常态的隔着墙拽住了德拉科的衣料，“欸，”大作家似乎不知道怎么开口，他摸了摸鼻尖，耳朵尖也莫名其妙的红了起来。

“有事说事，我很忙的破特。”德拉科被那一抹粉红扰得有点心神不宁，他底气不足的拍开了哈利的手，然后故作矜持的理了理领子，天知道其实他的心已经蹦跶得像一只逃命的兔子，哈利再不松手德拉科觉得自己就要窒息了。

哈利似乎被德拉科的举动刺激到了，他有些尴尬的收回手意识到或许他们之间紧张的关系不适合让他伸手拽住德拉科的袖子，但他确实有事，不过也不是什么大事。

德拉科隔着院墙看着哈利纠结了好一会，自我告诉他这个时候应该转身离去但是本我却递出诱惑的禁果，德拉科挪不动脚步，他紧张的扣紧了手心里的蘸料盘像是抓着什么救命绳索。他盯着哈利的唇，淡红色的像是五月将开未开的玫瑰，如果，他是说如果，没有这面墙他说不定会冲动的咬上去，咬破那薄薄的唇瓣让张扬热烈的大红布满那两瓣诱人的弧度……

“你有在听吗？嘿？马尔福？德拉科？”哈利伸出手在德拉科面前挥了挥，“什么？”这打断了德拉科继续深入的不可描述的想象，他不自觉的小幅度的皱起了眉头，或许这个表情让哈利接收到了错误的信号，大作家尴尬的耸了耸肩：“当然你没时间也没关系……”

“我有时间！”

“Huh？”

“我有时间！”

“哦……”

“所以你刚才说什么破特？你是在约我吗？约我——德拉科马尔福共进晚餐？”

哈利恼羞的锤了一下墙，他的耳朵尖更红了，德拉科不知道哈利为什么做出了这样的决定或许只是单纯的觉得邻居之间需要沟通交流一下感情，但这对德拉科来说是不可多得的机会。

“是的混蛋白鼬！如果你要来的话，是的！我是在邀请你共进晚餐白痴！”

“既然你这么诚心诚意了我必须来的。”德拉科忍不住笑了，而他不知道这突如其来的笑容在哈利眼里是一种怎样的光景，面前的大作家脖子都有变红的趋势，他愤愤的一扭头抬脚回屋，丢下一个时间，算得上是落荒而逃。

“好的，哈利，我会准时来的。”德拉科举着他的蘸料盘雀跃得差点把小陶瓷盘子磕墙上。

猫神保佑，德拉科今天早上才和猫说了想要哈利来找他吃饭呢。

“苹果派？”哈利切了一个角放进盘子里，德拉科矜持的点点头：“我没想到你能做饭。”哈利把那一块看起来就很美味的苹果派递到德拉科面前，傍晚的风吹动哈利院子里花架上挂着的贝壳风铃，发出细小碰撞声。德拉科切开盘子里的苹果派，他们已经进入到了饭后甜点的环节，他本以为哈利是要约他去镇上吃晚餐，这让他走出自己房门隔着半人高的院墙看见哈利摆好的餐桌着实惊讶了一回，这么多年了，他们认识了这么多年，德拉科都完全没发现哈利会做饭。

“只有你这种养尊处优的大少爷才不会做饭。”哈利咀嚼着他的苹果派，刀叉切割时不小心碰撞到盘子发出声响，哈利皱起了眉头看上去有些为难，德拉科看得出大作家已经在尽力控制自己切苹果派的力度了，在英国繁复的餐桌礼仪中切割撞击到盘子发出声响也是不礼貌的行为，意识到哈利这是在考虑他的贵族习惯这就让德拉科有些沾沾自喜，他能发誓他是唯一能让哈利改变仪态的贵族，就连在他的签售会上这位大作家都是一副懒懒散散的模样。“那真是抱歉了。”德拉科安安静静的吃着苹果派，在吞咽下第一口之后才不急不缓的回敬了哈利一句，不得不说苹果派做得很棒，肉桂粉的量恰到好处，不至于让整个苹果过于甜腻也不至于让口感因为过多的肉桂变得奇怪，哈利只在桌子上放了一盏煤油灯，长得挺好看的就是光线不足，天逐渐暗下来这就让整个氛围犹如在吃烛光晚餐。

不，这就是烛光晚餐。德拉科一边吃苹果派一遍沉浸在自己的小世界里，这让他错过了哈利隔着那盏昏黄的煤油灯递过来的目光，隐隐绰绰看不真切，但无容置疑是缓和的，甚至还带着笑意。

“下次有机会再来。”德拉科告别了哈利，大作家摊在他的椅子上懒洋洋的挥手送别，待会他还得收拾那个桌子，或许应该留下来帮忙，哈利的厨房应该不会很大，这样他们又有了靠近的机会……不，不行。德拉科关上自己的院门按住砰砰跳的心脏。哈利还坐在院子里没有动，他能感受到哈利隔着院墙投过来的视线落在他身上，这让德拉科更加的手足无措，他胡乱的翻出钥匙又胡乱的把自己丢进房子里去，当他终于关上门摊在他家的地板上时，那激烈跳动到要从喉咙飞出来的心脏终于逐渐安静下去，贴在地面上悄无声息的重归平静。

不，不行，还不到时候，进展太快德拉科怕自己的心脏直接开心得爆掉，他心有余悸的抬手摸了摸自己的心口，忍不住开始期待起来，有什么发生变化了，德拉科能察觉到，他和哈利之间那层冰墙出现了什么质变，要开始融化了。

“你来啦。”德拉科的语气堪称愉悦，他昨日刚对着猫说出了一个奢望结果当天哈利就来邀请他共进晚餐，这让德拉科对猫格外的热情，小鱼干都多给了好几条。

“你是来报恩的吗？”德拉科搓了搓猫的圆脸想到昨天又忍不住笑出来，猫用爪子拍开德拉科的手低头享用今日份的小鱼干，“你是来感谢我把你从栅栏里拔出来的吗？”德拉科今日过分热情，他捏了捏猫的尾巴尖换来一声黏糊但明显透露着不开心的猫叫，“如果我还可以许愿的话，我希望哈利能再来约我一次。”

不知道是不是错觉，德拉科觉得猫对他翻了个白眼。

但猫还是认认真真的来满足德拉科的愿望了。

德拉科看着敲开了他院子门并且邀请德拉科到镇上去走走的哈利目瞪口呆。

“你怎么了？脑子终于坏掉了？”哈利莫名其妙的看着陷入呆滞状态的德拉科，这反应完全出乎大作家的意料，如果德拉科摆出一张嘲讽脸嘲笑他脑子坏掉那才是正常的，而不是像现在这样陷入定格状态。

“你到底去不去？”哈利被弄得失去了耐心，或者是脸皮还没有这么厚，被德拉科晾了一会之后大作家已经不自觉地双颊飞起红晕，生气得模样也像闹脾气得猫，张牙舞爪的试图让自己变得凶狠一点，但红红的耳朵尖早就出卖了他的无措。

而让心悦的人无措是一个贵族绝对不能容许发生的事情。

德拉科匆忙的抓住了哈利要从他院子的栅栏门上抽回去的手，入手的触感不是像婴儿的嫩滑也不是像女孩子的柔软，是一只骨节分明修长的手，拇指指腹上还有一层常年写作留下的薄茧，是哈利波特的手。

德拉科觉得自己的脑子里在炸烟花，炸得他脑子里全是粉红的亮闪闪的烟花尾焰。

“我去。”

然后就变成了两个大男人一起漫无目的的逛街这种奇怪的状况，中途哈利还差点被他的小粉丝认出来，最后好不容易才含糊的蒙混过关。

“你的粉丝真是狂热，疤头。”德拉科气喘吁吁的跟着哈利拐进巷子里，探头出去看的时候那位在广场上环顾的粉丝终于有些沮丧的依依不舍的离去。

“羡慕吗？你走在路上都没有被认出来。”哈利弯着腰喘着气，却还是不忘笑盈盈的嘲讽德拉科，汗水濡湿他的头发，刘海贴在额头上，大作家胡乱的往后一撸露出饱满好看的额头来，一双绿眼睛完整整的看进德拉科眼里，而与语气不同的是，里面盛满笑意。

“那只能说明我的圈子更加高端，不像你的小说那么大众。”德拉科撇了撇嘴偏过了脑袋，把哈利的绿眼睛甩出脑袋，他担心再看下去他就要忍不住虔诚的亲吻那双祖母绿一样美丽的眼睛。

“你知道还有我们的CP粉呢，从霍格沃兹论坛发展出来的。”不知道是不是大作家刚刚跑太快把脑子忘在身后的某条街了，哈利稍稍平复了呼吸的节奏丢出来莫名其妙一句话，德拉科猛的扭回了头表情像是吃了十只苍蝇，他自然知道CP粉是什么意思，只是他没想到哈利竟然也会去关注这些花边消息，大概是他的表情实在是太过于出格，德拉科震惊中看见哈利弯起了唇角突然憋不住的发出一个不文雅的单音节笑声：“噗……”

“你笑什么破特！”

“没……哈哈哈哈”

“当心我现在就把你推出去让你的小粉丝淹没你！”

“哦开什么玩笑德拉科，你不会的。”哈利把突如其来的笑憋回去，没别的原因，他就是觉得眼前别扭又震惊的德拉科特别的好笑，像是一只闹别扭的小动物，但挠挠下巴又能哄好的那种。

“你怎么知道我不会？”德拉科低垂着那双灰蓝色的眼睛瞪着哈利，哈利从里面看见一个完完整整的自己。

“我就是知道你不会。”然后德拉科扭开了脑袋，却露出了一个微红的耳尖。

“你来啦！”猫被扑上来的德拉科吓了一跳，不自觉的往后退了一步，但是被眼疾手快的德拉科捉住了右前爪。猫瞪着它翠绿色的眸子不解的看着德拉科，眼前的大画家难得有些失态，他恭敬的握着猫的爪子，但是微微的晃动又出卖了大画家的兴奋：“你一定是来报恩的猫神！”

德拉科恭敬又兴奋的握着猫的爪子晃了晃，和他认为的猫神恭敬的握了手，然后又端上了今日份的贡品——比昨天更多的小鱼干。

猫波澜不惊的面对着德拉科的莫名其妙的举动，姿态优雅的开始进食。德拉科觉得眼前的猫越看越漂亮，简直就是天神下凡，瞧那光滑油顺的皮毛，那碧绿透亮的猫眼，有哪一只流浪猫能拥有这样优雅的姿态？这断然是传说中的猫神！而他德拉科那晚阴差阳错的解救猫神于栅栏缝隙之中，此时猫神就来报恩了！

不然哈利绝对不可能那么主动的来邀请德拉科，是的，绝对不可能！

“我想和哈利散步。”

那天晚上大作家和大画家就沿着他们房子附近的那条小河随便走了走。

“我想吃哈利做的苹果派。”

那天下午哈利邀请德拉科一起做派，德拉科如愿以偿进了哈利果然并不是很大的厨房，虽然他手忙脚乱的弄洒了面粉使得他们狼狈得像是掉进了墙灰堆里。

“我想和哈利一起买东西。”

那天上午猫走之后，哈利敲响了德拉科的门询问他是否需要去镇上补充一点颜料，他的稿纸快没了。虽然德拉科的颜料储备量还很充足但是他不愿意放过这个和哈利相处的机会，后果就是又囤积了一大堆颜料，德拉科默默祈祷它们不要在他用完现在的颜料之前干掉。

……

这样不可思议的事情就持续了半个月，现在德拉科跟哈利打招呼总算能不那么别扭了。但这不太真实，德拉科看着蹲在墙头吃小鱼干的猫。

猫神满足了他这么多个愿望，然而却还没有离去。

德拉科自认为他的一次举手之劳不至于让猫神满足他这么多个愿望。他不是一个贪婪的人，但是在面对哈利的每一件事上他都只能变得更加不容易满足，得寸进尺。大作家就像是那一颗诱惑夏娃的禁果，散发着可恶的诱人的甜香。

这让德拉科开始怀疑猫神的真实性，童话里说的报恩的猫并不是这样永无止境，而他的猫神完全没有要离开的迹象，仍旧每天早上来打卡吃小鱼干。

这过得非常符合德拉科心意的半个月里德拉科思考了很多，他也默不作声的观察了哈利很多次，哈利确实很像一只猫咪。生气的时候会炸毛，这一点他体会了快要有十年，心情好的时候就很好接近，德拉科有一次忍不住悄悄的揪哈利翘起来的一根头发被心情好的大作家发现了，他只是不耐烦的打开德拉科的手而没有像过去那样夹枪带炮的嘲讽。

猫吃完了小鱼干舔了舔爪子，它瞪着它那双翠绿的猫眼看了德拉科好一会，不知道为什么今天的德拉科没有来伸手撸猫。德拉科灰蓝色的眸子里盛满的是审视和打量，他捏了捏猫的耳朵，状似不经意的问：“你，其实不是猫神吧。” 猫仰着头蹭了蹭德拉科的手心轻轻的叫了一声，这声细软的回应让德拉科更加笃定了心中那个更加不可思议的想法，他伸手把猫抱进怀里，然后搓了搓猫头，动作小心且温柔，猫并不反感，它舒舒服服的找到了喜欢的姿势懒洋洋的翘了一下尾巴，而德拉科语出惊猫：“你就是哈利，对吧？”

猫僵在了德拉科的怀里，瞪着那双绿眼睛一眨不眨的看着德拉科，德拉科翘了翘唇角：“猜对了？”

猫没有回答，它抖了抖耳朵从德拉科怀里跳出来，跑了。

哈利波特是一只猫咪。

这个世界太奇幻了，德拉科陷在自己松软的被窝里胡思乱想。但是这能说明一切，哈利和猫确实从来没有同时出现过，而他对猫说下的一个又一个小心愿都变成了现实，猫神本来就不可能存在，实现他心愿的从头到尾都是哈利。德拉科把滚烫的脸埋进被子里，哦上帝，这要他明天怎么面对哈利。

这不公平，德拉科又突然愤愤不平的坐起来，哈利从头到尾都知道一切却还变成猫把他蒙在鼓里。好样的哈利波特，我早晚要你都还回来。德拉科朝着空气装模做样的挥舞了一下拳头，接着又仰倒回他的棉被里，他伸手摸了摸自己的唇角，该死的能不能不要上扬得这么开心！

昨天猫飞快的逃跑了，哈利也没有出现。

德拉科在棉被里翻滚了一个晚上决定如果今天哈利猫来吃小鱼干他就要干一件大事，一件传出去绝对能上报纸头条的天大的事。

德拉科顶着昨晚一夜没睡好现在眼眶下有一圈淡淡的青色，这让本就肤色苍白的大画家有点像一个苍白吸血鬼，尤其是算上他现在这一眨不眨盯着院墙的眼神。

猫果然来了。

黑色的小猫灵活的窜上院墙，蹲在原地探头探脑了一会犹犹豫豫的继续迈开了优雅的小碎步，猫似乎有点紧张，步子似乎比以往都大了一些，当然这也有可能是德拉科的错觉，但他没有给猫逃跑的机会，德拉科几乎是用此生最灵活的步伐跃到了猫的面前，装着小鱼干的盘子被他气势汹汹的哐的一声放在猫的面前，猫受惊的炸开浑身的毛差点向后弹跳出去，但是却被德拉科左手捞了回来，他捏了捏猫的耳朵又坏心眼的扯了扯猫的尾巴尖，猫僵在行动十分诡异的德拉科的桎梏里，毛继续炸着于是德拉科开始给哈利猫顺毛。

猫似乎享受得有点胆战心惊。

德拉科十分的有耐心，他一点一点得把猫炸起的毛一撮撮顺回去，手上的动作是对待情人般的温柔，男人一边顺还一边絮絮叨叨：“我知道你不习惯，但是你骗不了我。”

“我们都杠了这么多年了，有些事情都不太好说。”

“你这个样子正好，我必须得告诉你一些事疤头。”

“我觉得跟你做邻居挺好的，但是我也很喜欢你房子的装修，好吧虽然你的品味和我相比还是差远了。”

“但是我不介意偶尔去过夜。”

“我想我得和你说一点事。”

德拉科把猫炸起的最后一小撮毛顺平，男人手法温柔语气也轻柔，是对待捧在心尖的珍宝的姿态。

“我有一点点喜欢你，哈利。”

“别太得意了，就一点点。”

猫又跑了，这回甚至都没有吃那一盘小鱼干。

好吧，或许是得给他一点时间，德拉科望着猫消失的方向勾了勾嘴唇，大作家脸皮比他想象中还要薄。但也不能给他太长时间了，说不定会逃跑，他都已经这样放下姿态了这种失误德拉科绝对不允许。

所以当天晚上给足了哈利猫大概九个小时的德拉科径自推开了哈利的院门，和他的栅栏门不同，哈利的院门是一扇刷着白漆的木头门，德拉科想着猫跳上这扇门的模样，白色的门能将黑猫小小的身形凸显的更加完美，德拉科决定回去就给半个月前始终未完成的那副画加上一个小院子和一只站在白色木门上绿眼睛的小黑猫。

德拉科按响了哈利的门铃，大作家一脸意外的打开门还没来得及打招呼德拉科就毫不见外的挤了进去。“嘿！你这又是哪一出臭白鼬！”哈利在他背后生气的合上门，“你连鞋都没换！”

德拉科无所谓的耸耸肩，然后用十分不高贵的姿势慢条斯理的双脚互相帮忙把鞋脱了下来，他认真的注视着哈利，哈利绿色的眼睛里简直溢满了肉眼可见的问号。他都说得那么明白了这位愚蠢的大作家不会还没有搞明白吧？德拉科简直气得想笑：“我觉得以我们现在的关系，我有充分的理由上这来享用一顿晚餐。”

哈利绿色双眼睁得更大了，他像是听见了什么完全无法理解的事情：“什么？”

德拉科真的气笑了：“你的脑子里装着大西洋吗？”

“嘿，注意你的言辞德拉科，是你穿着你满是泥巴的什么乱七八糟牌子的鞋子闯进了我家！”

“那也是你院子里的泥巴。还有这是高定的皮鞋，不是你那种糟蹋的，什么乱七八糟的牌子。”

“Fine，”哈利用看白痴的眼神审视了闯进他家的德拉科一遍，“你赢了德拉科，你到底想干嘛？这个星期就要截稿了我真的很忙，没有时间陪你胡闹。”

德拉科向前走了一步把哈利堵在了玄关，大作家穿着居家服头发乱糟糟的，圆眼镜歪了一点，他抬手把它扶正了。

“你才胡闹，毕竟我们都是这种关系了。”

哈利发出一声嗤笑：“我怎么不知道我们什么关系？死对头？坏邻居？”

德拉科发誓他现在就想切开哈利的脑袋看看里面是不是真的能流出一整个大西洋的海水，他的优雅姿态已经维持不住了，于是德拉科几乎是凶恶的捏住了哈利的下巴，大作家比他矮许多，所以他捏着哈利的下巴让他抬起了装着大西洋海水的头，用着这么多年来每一次他们吵架的那种凶巴巴的语气：“就是这种关系。”德拉科挑了挑眉，然后重重的用力的吻了下去。

德拉科的舌尖舔过哈利的上颚，然后重重的吮吸了他的舌尖，他的舌头在哈利的嘴里搅得翻天覆地让大作家的舌头退无可退被动的和他纠缠在一起，虎牙咬破了哈利的嘴皮，一点点艳红的血搅进他们交融的唾液里，凶狠却温柔的吻。德拉科放开震惊的哈利忍不住用手把那一点点红抹开在他的嘴唇上，然后又温存的轻轻吻了吻他的耳尖。

“我早就想这么干了。”德拉科哑着嗓子在哈利的耳边轻轻说。

哈利简直不知道那晚自己是怎么做出了一顿晚餐又送走德拉科的，他觉得一整个晚上脑子都是大西洋的海水里面有一群臭屁德拉科在游泳。

德拉科凑在他耳边说话不断的回放。哦上帝啊，他早就喜欢我了。哈利陷在他的棉被里和天花板大眼瞪小眼。虽然他完全没有搞懂这个蠢白鼬突然冲进他的家里控诉着他们已经是这种关系而哈利却不愿意给他一顿饭吃是怎么回事，但是就在今晚，就在刚才，那位跟他杠了这么多年的德拉科马尔福，那个臭屁白鼬成了他哈利波特的男朋友了。

多么玄幻一件事。

哈利陷在他的棉被里翻了个身，哦上帝，他一定是干了几辈子善事才能在这辈子让看上去完全不可能的人喜欢上自己，似乎还是很多年。

哈利按住自己蹦跶得要坐火箭上天的心脏，他抬手摸了摸嘴角，该死的能不能不要上扬得这么开心！

德拉科今天起得格外早，他吻到哈利了！哈利一如他所想象的那样甜，他性感的舌头和惹人犯罪的耳朵尖……

这让他在看见跳上院墙的猫的时候遵循本心的抱了上去，猫缩在他的怀里探头探脑，德拉科快乐的撸着哈利猫想起来忘记准备小鱼干，但无所谓了，哈利不会和他计较这些的，德拉科撸哈利猫撸得忘乎所以，世界上一定只有自己能拥有一个可以变成猫的男朋友。

“早上好……嗯，男朋友？”当哈利的声音越过院墙落进德拉科的耳朵里的时候他正在玩弄猫的粉红肉垫，猫似乎已经很不耐烦了没有小鱼干的猫脾气有点大，德拉科安抚性的亲亲了猫的耳朵尖：“早上好，男朋友。”

这声男朋友让德拉科早上的心情更加的美妙了，然而这份愉悦却只持续了一秒，他迟缓的抬起头，看见隔着院墙站在那边打哈欠的哈利，大作家盯着黑眼圈揉着眼睛打着哈欠，有些别扭的和他打招呼。

哦，他的男朋友原来不能变成猫。

德拉科也搞不明白他的脑子里怎么第一个冒出来是这样奇怪又遗憾的感叹，他一下一下僵硬又机械的撸着猫。

“你撸我的猫干什么？”哈利揉完了眼睛，他昨晚因为德拉科完全睡不着，翻来翻去外面就已经一片敞亮。哈利戴上了眼镜，这才看见德拉科趴在院墙上揉搓的那一团小可怜是自家的猫，猫的耳朵不耐烦的抖了抖然后强硬的从德拉科胳膊缝隙里挤了出去，而他的新晋男朋友还维持着那个愚蠢的撸猫姿势，甚至还动了动手。

“你的猫？”

“是啊。”

“……”

德拉科此时觉得自己就是世界上最大的大傻冒，他看见自己的男友朝猫招了招手，猫舔了舔爪子不情不愿的跳进了他男友的怀里，而且他男友还叫那只猫“小龙”，谁会给一只猫取一个大傻冒的名字，也只有大傻冒的男朋友了。

而大傻冒昨天还对着大傻冒男朋友的傻冒猫深情款款认认真真的告白了，然后大傻冒那天晚上闯进傻冒猫的主人家吻了它的主人，还嚎叫着“以他们两现在的关系吃一顿饭是最起码的事”。

如果有时间转换器，德拉科现在就要穿回去把昨天那个大傻冒敲晕在花园里。

但总归结果是好的。

“要来吃早餐吗？”

“好。”

END.

当哈利知道德拉科曾以为他是猫猫后气得要死，因为德拉科可以对着他的猫告白却死活不肯对他这个当事人再说第二次。

哈利：什么垃圾男朋友，分手！现在，立刻，马上！

实际上猫过于惊讶于德拉科的脑洞觉得自己需要远离智障才跑的。


End file.
